<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020: Tie Kink, Hair-Pulling, Daisy Chain, Begging by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972686">Kinktober 2020: Tie Kink, Hair-Pulling, Daisy Chain, Begging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Daisy Chain, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Tie Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita helps Sonny and Rafael celebrate Sonny's first win.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Rita Calhoun/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020: Tie Kink, Hair-Pulling, Daisy Chain, Begging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/gifts">LEArtemis</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rita sits on Rafael and Sonny's bed, Sonny's emerald green tie snugly tied around her neck. It drapes down between her breasts, the only piece of clothing she's wearing. </p>
<p>Sonny stands in the bedroom doorway, stripped down to his undershirt and slacks. Rafael's crowded at his back, hands restlessly running up and down his chest. </p>
<p>"Hi, Rita," Sonny says, recovering from his surprise very quickly. "What a very nice surprise."</p>
<p>"I heard you won your trial," Rita says, uncrossing her legs. She opens them, then drags Sonny's tie through her fingers, "I wanted to help congratulate you."</p>
<p>Sonny chuckles and presses his hips backwards. Rita knows Rafael is hard. She's been listening to them tease and kiss each other for the last ten minutes, waiting to be revealed as the night's very willing entertainment. "Which one of you came up with this?" He asks, breaking eye contact so he can look back at Rafael. </p>
<p>"Group effort," Rafael answers, and he pushes at Sonny's waist, moving him forward so they're both in the room with Rita. Rafael opens the button on Sonny's slacks, then unzips them. He yanks them down roughly, taking Sonny's underwear with them. Sonny's half-hard dick bobs, and Rita immediately cups Sonny's balls. </p>
<p>"So, what would you like?" she asks, rolling his balls in her hand. </p>
<p>Sonny skins off his undershirt, then reaches for the tie, wrapping his fist loosely around it. "I'll start with a kiss."</p>
<p>Rita tips her head back, arching her back obscenely. "Well, get me up there."</p>
<p>Sonny groans as he yanks on the tie, forcing Rita to her feet. He kisses her hard, biting her mouth and grabbing her right breast with his free hand. He breaks the kiss to dip down and suck her nipple, then messily kisses up her throat and chin to continue the kiss. </p>
<p>Rita breathes out hard when Rafael steps behind her and gets a handful of her hair, pulling hard to shift her head so he can bite down on her neck. Rita grunts into Sonny's mouth and gets both hands on his dick, starting a slow, double-handed stroke that drags her palms heavily against his shaft. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Sonny says. "Yeah, that's good." He presses his dick into Rita's hands, his precum leaving a damp spot on Rita's stomach. "Yeah, gonna fuck you so good."</p>
<p>"Thought that's what I was here for," Rita murmurs. She gasps as Rafael drops to his knees and presses her knees apart so he can lick her cunt from behind. "Oh, fuck." She drops one hand from Sonny's dick so she can reach back and yank on Rafael's hair to shove his face deeply between her legs. </p>
<p>"It's my surprise," Sonny says, and he slides his hand down her front, slipping his finger into her and joining Rafael's tongue. "And I want to fuck your brains out. Want to feel how fucking wet I can make you before I make you come all over my dick."</p>
<p>"Big words," Rita teases. "You sure you can make good on them?" She yelps when Sonny yanks hard on the tie and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him, his dick pressing insistently against her clit for a moment. </p>
<p>"Get on the bed and open your legs," Sonny says. "I'm gonna eat you while Rafael sucks me off, and you suck him off."</p>
<p>Rita shivers as Rafael crowds against her again, slowly sliding his fingers up and down her slit. She stretches up on her toes when Rafael increases pressure and sucks a hard kiss on Sonny's collarbone, moaning against his skin. By the time she's left a bright pink mark, Rafael's stepped backwards and crawled onto the bed, laying up near the pillows. Rita follows after him, flopping onto her back and opening her legs in invitation as she turns her head and reaches for Rafael's dick. </p>
<p>"God," Sonny breathes, watching Rita take Rafael down before he gets on the bed himself, kneeling between Rita's thighs, then turning his lower body towards Rafael, who's lying down to complete their triangle. </p>
<p>Rita sucks Rafael's dick deeply, pulling off for a moment to watch Rafael nuzzle, then start to suck Sonny's dick. Sonny cups the back of Rafael's head gently, pushing lightly at the base of Rafael's skull. Rita wants to tease him for being so gentle, but then Sonny pushes her lips open with two fingers on his other hand and sucks messily up and down her slit, then settles in to tongue fuck her. </p>
<p>Rita groans and sucks half of Rafael's dick into her mouth. She presses her hips down to grind on Sonny's face and makes a happy sound when Sonny responds by pushing hard against her, making her bounce. She lessens her suction on Rafael's dick and presses her hips down again, letting Sonny's returning push up move her down Rafael's dick. Rita drops a hand into Sonny's hair and yanks hard, rubbing her cunt against the edge of his chin. Sonny presses a hand on her stomach and breathes hotly into her, easily settling into the hard, messy rhythm Rita likes best. </p>
<p>Rita drags her teeth lightly up Rafael's shaft and feels Sonny's mouth go slack. Rafael's shiver at her touch clearly translates to him doing something different on Sonny's dick. </p>
<p>They work each other, setting an overall pattern of give and take and share and steal. Sonny pulls off Rita's cunt once so he can drag Rafael up from his dick and kiss him while Rita keeps sucking him off. Rafael leans over Sonny's lap to lick into Rita alongside him, and Rita yanks his hair as hard as she yanks Sonny's. She feels them kiss each other, then Rafael's hand grabs her tie and yanks hard, making her yelp and arch at the sudden, wonderful jerk of her body. </p>
<p>"Come here," she groans, pulling hard on Rafael's hair to drag him up her body. "Come up here. I want your dick in my mouth again."</p>
<p>"Busy," Rafael answers, pressing his mouth against her again. </p>
<p>Sonny drops to one side, pushing three fingers into Rita as he meets her for a kiss. He tastes like her pussy and a little like Rafael's mouth. "You want to come, Rita?" Sonny asks, a wicked glint in his eyes as he keeps his touch very soft inside her. </p>
<p>"Yes," she says. Her back bows again when Rafael gives another jerk of the tie. Rita gets back at him by wrapping her thighs in place and holding him where she wants him. </p>
<p>"Tell me how much you want to come," Sonny says, leaning down to suck her nipples, then bite just above her belly. "Tell me how ready you are."</p>
<p>"Winning makes you bossy," RIta says. She groans in disappointment when Sonny pulls his fingers out. "Put those back."</p>
<p>"Make me."</p>
<p>She stares Sonny down, shivering from head-to-toe as Rafael keeps eating her out. "I want you to make me come," she says. "Get your fingers back in and fuck me until I come all over Rafael's face."</p>
<p>"What do you say?" Sonny asks, all gleeful pleasure. </p>
<p>Rita considers not giving in. She could keep Rafael trapped between her legs, ride his whole face until she comes, and enjoy bragging about it after. But Sonny's heaving in air, bright pink all over, his dick red, and god, she really wants to come before he fucks her. "Please," she grits out. "Please get me off, then fuck me while I suck your boyfriend's dick."</p>
<p>Sonny doubles over with a groan, and his fingers slide back into Rita's cunt, pressing in against Rafael's tongue and setting a sharp, hard pace. Rita reaches down to work her clit, and she's overwhelmed almost immediately. Her hand, Sonny's fingers, and Rafael's tongue send her over the edge and into a hazy, half-aware state that makes her feel like she's floating. </p>
<p>When she comes back to herself, Sonny's between her legs, holding them up as he rubs his dick up and down her cunt but doesn't slide in. Rafael's laid out next to Rita, stroking her hair, his dick hot against her hip. </p>
<p>"Get up here," she says to Rafael, grabbing his shaft. </p>
<p>"She's back," Rafael says to Sonny, cutting him a quick grin. </p>
<p>Sonny laughs, then swears quietly as Rita sucks Rafael all the way down. He pushes hard into Rita, making her take his own dick in a similar manner. </p>
<p>"Yes," She groans. Rafael wraps his hands in her hair, and Rita reaches up to squeeze his wrist twice, her signal that he's free to take control and fuck her face. </p>
<p>"Oh, god," Sonny moans, watching Rafael pull out of Rita's mouth and then shove back in. "Fuck." </p>
<p>Rita clenches around Sonny's dick and curls her toes when he tosses her left leg over his shoulder and uses his right hand to grab onto the tie, pulling tight to make her shoulders roll up off the bed. Rafael doesn't stop fucking Rita's face, and Sonny doesn't stop fucking her cunt. They set up a counter-rhythm that has Rita bouncing back and forth, screaming around Rafael's dick as her muscles burn and bunch beautifully thanks to Sonny's hard thrusts and tight hand on her tie. </p>
<p>Sonny comes first, pushing in as deep as possible, holding completely still, then burying a yell against Rita's calf as he comes. Rita follows quickly after, thanks to Sonny letting go of the tie to rub her clit. </p>
<p>Rafael comes with a choked swear, dick half out of Rita's mouth. She pulls off completely as he finishes coming, the last of his jizz smearing next to her mouth. </p>
<p>Sonny leans over Rita as she lays there and tries to breathe. He pulls his tie loose, then carefully removes it from around her neck. He presses a hand to Rafael's pec, then leans over and nuzzles his temple. </p>
<p>Rita runs her fingers down Sonny's back and gladly takes Rafael's hand when he reaches for her. She wants to say something wry about how she feels like she's the one the party was for, not for Sonny, but she's too out of breath and languid, especially when Sonny drags soft kisses across her breasts, then snuggles down between her and Rafael, clearly pleased to doze between them. </p>
<p>She'll be witty later, she decides. The warm, comfortable mess of the bed is more important right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to M for the beta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>